


[Podfic] Two Two One Bravo Baker

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Thriller, War Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John Watson of 40 Commando, the Royal Marines, is assigned to protect and assist Sherlock Holmes as he investigates what appears to be a simple war atrocity in Afghanistan. An intense attraction ignites between the two men as they uncover a conspiracy that threatens everything they’ve ever known, but Sherlock is as much hunted as hunter, and everyone close to him is in deadly danger. Can he solve the case in time to save himself and John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting on the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



> Author's notes: Warnings: numerous references to and glancing depictions of combat, injury, murder, and mutilation of the dead; deaths of minor and major original characters. Numerous explicit depictions of sex between two men.
> 
> This is a fic I have been wanting to do for a very long time. I did, in fact, contribute a chapter to the original multi-reader podfic but alas, after a number of years, that podfic has never been completed. So, I decided the time was right for me to have a go myself :-). I intend to post one chapter per week of this podfic, with my usual offering of a podbook at the very end. I am also currently working on the editing for Sketchy, which will start posting very soon, probably beginning next weekend.
> 
> I am gifting this to the incomparable consulting_smartass, who encouraged me to do this project. Thank you, CS. You are fab and deserve all good things. I hope this counts as one of them.
> 
> My thanks go out to abundantlyqueer for blanket permission to podfic her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork is by consulting_smartass. Thanks CS - you're the best!

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1 - Waiting on the Air: listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ns6l7adwann5zch/Chapter_1_-_Waiting_on_the_Air.mp3)

Music - ['Wings'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPYPfedbVnA) (Birdy) covered by Sasha Bemm


	2. South of the Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't responded to some comments this week but I have really struggled with illness. I promise I will answer as soon as I can be out of bed for more than five minutes at a time, but I want you to know that I appreciate them all.

Chapter 2: South of the Ordinary - Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kp32nzbhtt0pe66/Chapter_2_-_South_of_the_Ordinary.mp3)


	3. All Words Converge

Chapter 3: All Words Converge - Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/947z2wvlf938vn5/Chapter_3_-_All_Words_Converge.mp3)


	4. If Everyone Cared

Chapter 4: If Everyone Cared - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ojg5eq48zrvrcpq/Chapter_4_-_If_Everyone_Cared.mp3)


	5. Transmissions Will Resume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who has left kudos or a comment on this podfic. I love you! And even if you are just listening along and haven't left kudos or a comment (yet!) - I still love you. Just knowing that there are people out there (anyone really!) who are listening to me is such a wonderful feeling.

Chapter 5: Transmissions Will Resume - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i0u0ch4av2oy48l/Chapter_5_-_Transmissions_Will_Resume.mp3)


	6. Right Round Baby

Chapter 6: Right Round baby - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/37u3mmnctxe773s/Chapter_6_-_Right_Round_Baby.mp3)


	7. Slipping Right Through My Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the last week MediaFire decided to remove the streaming capabilities for files uploaded to its site, without actually telling any of its users. This means that, for the moment, you can only download the file then listen to it from your own computer. I am going to upload all the files to Soundcloud so that streaming is, once again, possible but I haven't had time to do that yet. I promise I will sort that as soon as I can. In the meantime, my apologies that downloading is the only way to go.

Chapter 7: Slipping Right Through My Hands - download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xb8bmgry3mq4lad/Chapter_7_-_Slipping_Right_Through_My_Hands.mp3)


	8. Everything You Need

Chapter 8: [Everything You Need.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jr5xld0eaefmcja/Chapter_8_-_Everything_You_Need.mp3)


	9. I'll Show You What I Can Be

Chapter 9: [I'll Show You What I Can Be.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/icys9ezgjgv0pqf/Chapter_9_-_I%27ll_Show_You_What_I_Can_Be.mp3)


	10. Where We're Headed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to those who celebrate it. Happy holiday weekend!

Chapter 10: [Where We're Headed.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2u6ivz4ql7ck5u8/Chapter_10_-_Where_We%27re_Headed.mp3)


	11. Let This Life Begin

Chapter 11: [Let This Life Begin.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ax25heapr3atgu0/Chapter_11_-_Let_This_Life_Begin.mp3)


	12. Heaven's Down On Earth

Chapter 12: [Heaven's Down On Earth.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5afxkm40c8bzpcu/Chapter_12_-_Heaven%27s_down_on_earth.mp3)


	13. Tell Me You'll Always Be

Chapter 13: [Tell Me You'll Always Be.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6hp9ih7l22k25re/Chapter_13_-_Tell_Me_You%27ll_Always_Be.mp3)


	14. All That We Avow

Chapter 14: [All That We Avow.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sl83gu5ued4g4tl/Chapter_14_-_All_That_We_Avow.mp3)


	15. And Hope That Someone Wise Is Listening

Chapter 15: [And Hope That Someone Wise Is Listening.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2agyi3aaa072ke0/Chapter_15_-_And_Hope_That_Someone_Wise_Is_Listening.mp3)


	16. Where Every Path I Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the good news is that I have finished recording and editing the wole of this podfic, so I am upping the posting to twice a week - Sunday and Wednesday. Please do also check out the fantastic artwork done for me by my beloved partner in podficcing, consulting_smartass, which I have placed with Chapter 1. Thanks CS, and here's to our latest co-podficcing project!

Chapter 16: [Where Every Path I Take.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b9aq589ievm9it2/Chapter_16_-_Where_Every_Path_I_Take.mp3)


	17. How Did It Come To This?

Chapter 17: [How Did It Come To This?](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zqct9kwa546yv07/Chapter_17_-_How_Did_It_Come_To_This.mp3)


	18. For Something Pure and True

Chapter 18: [For Something Pure and True.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7uhsvzllseur65t/Chapter_18_-_For_Something_Pure_and_True.mp3)


	19. There Is Nothing Else To Find

Chapter 19: [There Is Nothing Else To Find.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b2cxvm1towt1ppb/Chapter_19_-_There_Is_Nothing_Else_To_Find.mp3)


	20. Or Step Aside

Chapter 20: [Or Step Aside.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/skdpjh9c3m2zm15/Chapter_20_-_Or_Step_Aside.mp3)


	21. Too Close To The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I missed last Wednesday - no excuses, I was just very busy and totally forgot. I will post Chapter 22 tomorrow to make up for it :-)

Chapter 21: [Too Close To The Fire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8kij8ny4l2ouc93/Chapter_21_-_Too_Close_To_The_Fire.mp3)


	22. What Would I Try To Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your extra chapter to make up for last week! Normal service shall be resumed on Wednesday.

Chapter 22: [What Would I Try To Say?](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jnnv2lpv551gefe/Chapter_22_-_What_Would_I_Try_To_Say.mp3)


	23. The Man You Were Made To Be

Chapter 23: [The Man You Were Made To Be.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cj4pedk8pk8bj3o/Chapter_23_-_The_Man_You_Were_Made_To_Be.mp3)


	24. And Other Poison Devils

Chapter 24: [And Other Poison Devils.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1p9pw93zp0qdcta/Chapter_24_-_And_Other_Poison_Devils.mp3)


	25. The Storm That Cracks The Sky

Chapter 25: [The Storm That Cracks The Sky.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4pzr0pg7slmldgl/Chapter_25_-_The_Storm_That_Cracks_The_Sky.mp3)


	26. All That I Ever Was

Chapter 26: [All That I Ever Was.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a4kaqm9u1ok1fto/Chapter_26_-_All_That_I_Ever_Was.mp3)


	27. Podbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a good moment, putting the final chapter up and posting the podbook for all you lovely listeners. Instead, I am posting this with a heavy heart and feelings of soul-deep sadness. My thoughts go out to all those who have lost loved ones in Orlando, and to those who are still fighting for their lives in hospital today. May your light shine out forever, and may we never forget you. This terrible act of hatred reminds us of how far this world still has to go to learn tolerance, respect and love. I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry.

Podbook: [mp3.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hcxh3vwpa27p6xk/Two_Two_One_Bravo_Baker.mp3)

Podbook: [m4b.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zxdezdr1a83i04h/Two_Two_One_Bravo_Baker.m4b)


End file.
